Connor Lacey's Adventures of Mickey, Donald
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers '''is the 35th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The story begins with Troubadour, a French accented turtle who loves songs, backstage of a show trying to remind the narrator that he promised to use one of Troubadour's songs. The narrator ignores the turtle and breaks his promise, but accidentally falls through a trapdoor just as the show is about to begin. Consequently, Troubadour is ushered to tell the audience the story at the last minute. Panicking, Troubadour quickly picks up The Three Musketeers storybook and begins reading. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Mickey's dog Pluto are street urchins, who, while being robbed by masked bandits (played by the Beagle Boys) are saved by the Royal Musketeers, Athos, Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan. Mickey is gifted one of their hats, inspiring them to follow their example and become musketeers; however, in the present day, Mickey, Donald and Goofy are lowly janitors for the musketeers' headquarters and their dream was still far away. Unfortunately, they are very clumsy and constantly cause messes. After an incident disturbs the captain of the musketeers, portrayed by Pete, he tells the trio that they cannot become musketeers because Donald is a "coward", Goofy a "doofus" and Mickey "just too small", leaving the three downhearted. Meanwhile, Minnie Mouse, princess of France and her lady-in-waiting, Daisy Duck, are in a palace discussing Minnie's obsession with finding her "one true love". Daisy says that she must marry someone who is of royal blood, and Minnie insists that she cannot marry someone she does not love. Minnie says she will know "the one" when he makes her laugh. Minnie then takes a walk in the palace garden and barely survives an attempt on her life as the Beagle Boys attempt to drop a safe on her. The Beagle Boys run to tell their boss, revealed to be Captain Pete, that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Minnie. In response, Pete clobbers them for misunderstanding his orders, saying he wanted them to "keep her safe" until he can take over the kingdom. The Beagle Boys are misunderstood and are punished by Pete's lieutenant "Clarebelle", who all fall into a short pit. Pete is then summoned by Minnie, who demands he produce musketeer bodyguards. Realizing that skilled musketeers will jeopardize his plan to overthrow the princess, Pete quickly goes to the janitor room and tells Mickey, Donald and Goofy that they passed his test and have what it takes to become musketeers, knowing that will be easy to get rid of. After meeting each other and attacking Daisy by mistake, Minnie falls in love with Mickey and feels safe at the hands of his bravery. Pete gives a chance to the Beagle Boys to kidnap Minnie and Daisy, so he can become King tomorrow when he is announced at the Opera. While Minnie and Daisy are protected by Mickey, Donald and Goofy, who all go on a journey in a carriage, they are all ambushed by the Beagle Boys who attack and fight Mickey, Donald and Goofy. Donald hides while Minnie and Daisy persuade him to fight back and Goofy is easily defeated, who is thrown off the carriage leaving Mickey and Donald to fight the intruders. Mickey is also defeated and thrown off, leaving Donald to fight but he is too scared and throws himself off. The three heroes are stranded, but Mickey encourages his friends not to lose hope when Pete made them become musketeers. The trio rush to rescue Minnie and Daisy in an abandoned remote tower. While battling the Beagle Boys, Donald retreats, but Mickey and Goofy manage to save Minnie and Daisy where the Beagle Boys are keeping them and are able to fight them off, thanks to Goofy's quick thinking. As the Beagle Boys have been beaten, Donald reconciles with the group and declares victory. Afterwards, Mickey manages to untie Minnie, which he makes her laugh and the two mice fall in love and spend time alone with each other. Pete is furious that the Beagle Boys failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. He then plans to get rid of them one by one. While on night duty, Goofy is lured away from the palace by Clarabelle, who uses a shadow puppet of Mickey, using her hands which makes Goofy follow the shadow (after hearing about peanut butter). The shadow then vanishes in which Goofy is cornered, subdued and kidnapped by Clarebelle. The Beagle Boys appear before Donald and attack him, scaring him into hiding, before Pete traps him and puts Donald to the guillotine, right in his secret layer where Donald discovers the plan that Pete will become King and trap Minnie somewhere, where she will be hidden and that soon, Donald and his friends will be killed and not able to rescue Minnie. At that moment, Donald escapes at the last second, causing Pete to lose his peg leg as he dove under the guillotine's blade to try to prevent his escape. Pluto finds out that Goofy and Donald are missing and bumps into Mickey to warn him. Donald returns to the castle and tells the whole story to Mickey in which they have got to go and quits becoming a musketeer, claiming "it's every man for himself". Mickey convinces that they could stop Pete from kidnapping Minnie, but Donald reveals he was hiding when they were fighting the Beagle Boys before. Mickey gives him advice that he will be on his side and that when he went to warn him, it took courage. As he persuades Donald to stay, Donald refuses and apologises, before running off in fear and leaves the palace, leaving Mickey and Pluto behind. Mickey is then captured by Pete, but Pluto isn't able to save Mickey. Pete chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Goofy is meanwhile chained by Clarabelle and is about to be thrown off a bridge over a river to drown, but Goofy falls in love with Clarabelle and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". As Clarabelle tries to change her ambitions to evil, she changes her behaviour and reveals Pete's true intentions and that Mickey is in danger. The bridge crumbles and Goofy and Clarabelle fall to the river below. Donald, who is rowing across the river to escape France, breaks their fall. The tide arrives, where Mickey is about to drown. Goofy fails to convince Donald to help him save Mickey, but thanks to a ridiculing song from Troubadour, this makes Donald angry and he changes his ways. The duo save Mickey in time before he drowns. After reconciling with each other, they set off to rescue Minnie and Daisy. Minnie and Daisy are captured in a theater and locked in a chest by the Beagle Boys, in which one of them impersonate Minnie, announcing to the public that the control is now being handed over to "King Pete the Magnificent". Pete is happy to become the King and the Opera begins. Pluto uses his nose to smell where Minnie and Daisy are. Mickey, Donald and Goofy arrive and battle Pete and the Beagle Boys onstage, finally defeating the Beagle Boys first, but Pete uses the stage rope of the moon to lower down who tries to reach the chest. The rope collapses, downing the Beagle Boys, including Donald and Goofy. Pete then challenges Mickey into a final sword fight but after Mickey flings Pete's sword, he is punched by Pete, easily beaten but Donald and Goofy help him and stand up for Mickey after crashing downstage. The trio defeat Pete by beating him up physically and Pete is knocked unconscious. The trio save Minnie and Daisy, right in front of the audience. Clarebelle arrives, reuniting with Goofy as Mickey and Minnie finally declare their love for one another, as the others do the same: Donald and Daisy, Goofy and Clarebelle. At the end, Minnie dubs Mickey, Donald and Goofy as royal musketeers. Troubadour announces that this was the day where the three heroes have finally made their dream come true. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the musketeers of France sing the final song "All For One and One For All" at the end of the film. Trivia * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace, Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee, Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura and The Akumatized villains will guest star in this film. * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette, Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth, Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura and the akumatized villains will work with Peg-Leg Pete in this film. * In the end of the film, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir, Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge, Nino Lahiffe/Carapace and Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee will join Connor Lacey and Pals for more adventures. Trivia * Connor Lacey's Adventures of Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures films